Elemental Warriors Meet Inuyasha
by blasterdramon
Summary: What happens after my first story, rated K just in case.
1. The Time Machine Well

A/N: Yo, this is blasterdramon, I'm here to give ya my new story, Inuyasha Meets the Tamers, like the title says, the gang from Inuyasha meets Tamers, more specifically, Max, Ben, Tien, Jasmine and Rika, who were summoned by Kagome, something you should know if you read my first story. Before we start, I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Digimon except my OC's.

Chapter 1

The Time Machine Well

The Elemental Warriors and Rika Nonaka walked up the stairs to the Higurashi shrine. When they got to the top, Max asked Rika," Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rika answered," Max, it's only been two days since our return from the DigiWorld. Not to mention I saw you almost die, I'm ready. Besides, it might be fun to be a priestess." They continued walking until Max passed a well house and a person rushed at him, Max quickly dodged the attack and saw his attacker, he appeared human in his early teens with a red kamono-like outfit, but had long silver hair, golden eyes, clawed hands and a katana sheathed on his waist, but the most surprising was that he had instead on human ears, but a pair of German Shepherd-like ears on his head. Matrix could see him through Max's eyes and recognized him. Matrix came out and said," Inuyasha, good to see you again."

Inuyasha replied, surprised," Matrix, didn't know you'd be here." Max was about to ask how they know each other when a girl came out, probably around 18, she wore a red divided skirt, a white shirt with swinging sleeves and a red ribbon for a belt. She walked up to the Elemental Warriors and Rika, who recognized her and asked," You're Kagome, right?"

Kagome answered," Yes, and you are the descendant of Rune Nonaka. Now follow me, you should know of the Bone-Eater's Well." She walked towards the well house, and as they were told, the rest of them followed her. She opened the doors to the well house and in the middle was a wooden well, Jasmine went up to it to look down, but then Inuyasha said," If ya want a better view, jump in. I'll show you." He walked up to the well and jumped in, a pinkish light appeared and he disappeared. Matrix went back into Max and he, Ben, Jasmine, Tien, Rika and Kagome followed Inuyasha down the well. They were surrounded by the same pinkish light and only seconds later, they landed in the well, but above them wasn't a roof, but the sky. Rika climbed onto Max's back so he could carry them both out, or more like jump out, when they landed, they helped the others out, they met up with Inuyasha and they walked to a village, Jasmine asked," Where are we?"

Inuyasha replied," It's more like _when_ are we. The well is a gateway between your time and this time, the Feudal Era."

Max then asked," Can you tell me how you know Matrix now?"

Inuyasha answered," Me and my older brother, Sesshōmaru, would play with Honō and Kōri." The group then arrived at a hut in the village with a woman around the age of 60 in a outfit similar to Kagome's, her name was Kaede, there was also a girl around 11 wearing a indigo and light purple kimono with yellow butterflies on it with a pink obi sash tied up in the back, she's Rin. Kagome said," Kaede, we're back."

Kaede replied," I started to worry, ye were gone for a month since that message was sent. Now, let's talk about why the five of you are here." Kaede, Kagome, Inuyasha, Max, Ben, Tien, Jasmine and Rika sat in a circle in the hut while Rin had to wait outside. Kaede said," I can tell that young Rika already knows about her ancestry."

Rika replied," That's right, Max met a creature known as Seraphimon, he told Max how he was awaken when my sacred energy was released."

Inuyasha asked," Seraphimon? Who the heck is that? A daemon?"

Max answered," It's a long story, Seraphimon is a creature from our time, he is known as a Digimon."

Kaede said," I'm sure that the future is different than these times, however ye should not mention of it, the fact that Kagome was born in the future but chose to stay in this time is confusing."

Kagome then got up and said," If you already know of your powers, than it'd be best if you learned how to use them." Rika responded with a confused look.


	2. Priestess Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Digimon, only Original Characters.

Priestess Training

The arrow hit the target right in the middle, Kagome then said," OK, now you." Kagome was just showing Rika how to fire a bow so she learn how to be a priestess after they left the others to train in privacy. Rika took the bow and an arrow out of the quiver that Kagome gave her earlier, and shot the arrow, hitting the target next to the arrow Kagome shot, the priestess was impressed by Rika's first attempt and said," Good, now shoot another arrow, this time though channel your spiritual energy into the arrow, but stand a few feet back." Rika nodded in agreement, stepped back a few feet and notched another arrow, this time she concentrated on sending her spirit energy into her arrow, this time when she released the arrow, a pinkish energy was around it until it hit the target near her previous one, Kagome was happy about the outcome. Suddenly, a pink balloon-like creature came towards them saying," Kagome, Kagome!"

Kagome responded," Down here Shippō!" The creature looked down and then a small puff of smoke appeared, and a small fox creature with brown-auburn hair, green eyes, and a cream-colored, fluffy tail, wearing blue pants, a turquoise shirt patterned with leaves, and a tan vest with a thin black belt, his hair is kept up in a small ponytail with a turquoise bow. Kagome caught him and he said," Kagome! Bird daemons are coming!"

Kagome then looked at Rika and said," Looks like you can test out that power of yours."

* * *

Max and Inuyasha were having a sword training exercise while Ben, Tien, Jasmine and Rin watched from the sidelines, Inuyasha's and Max's swords clashed together, even though Inuyasha seemed to have the advantage with a sword that was almost big as he was. Luckily, the fight didn't get to the point of bloodshed when Kagome, Rika and Shippō came running towards them. Inuyasha asked," What's wrong?"

Rika answered," Bird daemons, heading this way, look." Inuyasha, Rin and the Elemental Warriors looked and saw a flock of the pterodactyl-like creatures in the distance, Max, Ben, Tien and Jasmine called out Matrix, Deltra, Swift and Boulder. Rin coward a bit at the sight of Boulder, who asked," What's wrong with her?"

Kagome answered," When Rin was young, a group of wolf daemons killed her village and Rin also, but Sesshōmaru used his sword, Tenseiga, to bring her back to life. She sort of has a fear of wolf daemons because of that."

Jasmine then said," Well, you don't have to worry about Boulder, he looks tough, but inside he is just a little puppy. Now we need to take care of business." The Elemental Warriors brought out their D-Arcs and called out their Digimon, Max activated the Matrix Digivolution while Ben, Jasmine and Tien's Digimon Warp Digivolved.

" Dramon Matrix Digivolve to... Stardramon."

" Gomamon Warp Digivolve to... Vikemon."

" Palmon Warp Digivolve to... Rosemon."

" Biyomon Warp Digivolve to... Hououmon." The humans of the village including Rin, Kaede, and Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippō were surprised at the creatures, the Warriors then drew the unity symbol," Daemonic Symbol... Unite."

"With a heart burning like a flame, I am the Tiger Warrior."

"With a soul as deep as the sea, I am the Dragon Warrior."

"With a strength like the earth, I am the Wolf Warrior."

"With a speed like the wind, I am the Bird Warrior." The Warriors called out their weapons, Max burned some of the daemons with ease with his Flame Blaster. Ben froze some to death with his Aqua Bow, Jasmine and Tien used their usual strategy of sending them into a tornado with pieces of earth. Their Digimon partners were able to defeat some as well, but there were still daemons remaining, and the Warriors knew that they and their Digimon couldn't defeat them all alone. Suddenly, an arrow pierced through some of them and caused the surviving daemons to fly away. Max looked to see where the arrow came from and saw Rika, he smirked and gave a thumbs up to Rika. The Elemental Warriors split back to normal and then a female voice came from the forest saying," Looks like my old man hasn't changed. How have you been?" The group looked to see what the source of the voice was and Matrix was overjoyed to see who it was, he said," Kōri."


	3. Family Reunion

A/N: Hey, me again, I know that my chapters have been short, but I intend for the time frame of the story line to be around a day or so, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Inuyasha or Digimon, just the OC's I made, just making that clear, good, onto the story.

Chapter 3

Family Reunion

Matrix walked up to the half dragon daemon, she looked like a maiden from a story, she had light blue hair down to her mid back, aqua blue eyes and wore an aqua blue armor, she looked more like a human than a daemon. Matrix looked at his daughter and said," You certainly have grown into a fine young woman. If only your mother could see you now."

Kōri replied," Yep, anyway the reason I'm here is that I came because I heard that you would be here, so I decided that I would come see you and introduce you to your grandson." She turned towards the forest and said," Come on Umi." A small boy with light blue hair then popped his head out of the bushes and said," Coming Mom." He stepped out of the bush, he had a light blue armor on, he ran towards Kōri, stopped at her side and said," Hello, I'm Umi, your grandson."

Matrix replied," Well, it is very nice to meet you Umi, sadly we can't stay for long, but if I know where you live, I might visit once in a while." Umi was really happy with the part about them not staying long, but was happy again when he heard the last. Kagome then said," You'd better get home, it's getting late. Inuyasha, can you lead them back to the well?"

Inuyasha answered," Sure, come on guys. Also, Kōri, if you don't have anywhere to stay, I'm sure we could make some room in the village, right Kagome." Kagome nodded and Kōri and Umi thanked him for the offer that they kindly took. Inuyasha then led the Elemental Warriors and Rika back to the well. While the five children and their Digimon were going through the well, Max thought,_ It's obvious this wasn't our last trip through here._

A/N: And that is the end of this story, sorry for the length, but don't worry, my next won't might not be short. See ya.


End file.
